


Hanging out with a Greek Demigod

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: When Storkules finally felt brave enough to declare his romantic feelings to Donald, he was deeply saddened to learn that his heart already belonged to another. Huey and Louie encourage him to move on, forget Donald and fall in love again.Meanwhile, Fethry returns as a scientist to work in the laboratory along with Gyro, feeling alone, Lena, Dewey and Webby promise to find a suitor for him, knowing of the plans of each other, the five unite to make these two have a perfect first date together. Will it work?





	1. Chapter 1

-Storkules, we have to talk, open this door! Fenton screamed as he knocked unceasingly on the door.

-Go away Fenton, you're the last person I want to see now! He answered in a tearful voice.

-What's going on, Fenton? Huey asked him out of the pool.

-We all know he has a crush on Donald right?

-Yes, it's pretty obvious, but? He replied.

-I just don't think he wants to accept that Donald and I are dating now. I want to talk to him, but he will not open the door to that boat!

-I think we can work it out, can't we, Louie?

-Er I don't know ...

Huey raised his fist at him.

-Let's talk to him! He replied.

-Let's talk to him, don't worry! Huey reassured Fenton.

-Okay, thanks! He said going back into the Mansion where Donald was waiting for him.

-How did it go? He asked, holding the hands of his beloved.

-Not very well, he did not want to talk to me, but Huey and Louie will talk to him! He replied.

-I wish they had, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me! Donald said giving him a big and tight hug.

-It was not our fault! Fenton comforted him.

-You always know what to say! He smiled.

Meanwhile, Huey knocked on the door once more.

-I already said that I don't want to talk!

-It's not Fenton, I'm your friend Hubert!

He left, his eyes red from crying.

-We came to talk to you! He said holding Louie by the hood, preventing him from slowly moving away.

-Okay! He snif.

The three of them sat on the bed to talk.

-You can open up for me, we're here if you need to talk! Louie said.

-... Thank you!

-If I ask you a question, will you respond? Of your heart! Huey said.

-I promise! He replied.

-Do you really love our uncle?

-... Yeah!

-And who really loves do not want to see the happiness of the person they love?

-I think so! He replied.

-Uncle Donald really loves Fenton and he loves our uncle too, he would never do anything to hurt him, you could move on. There are so many ducks through Duckburg, you could try with one of them!

-Do you think I could do it? He asked, giving a small smile.

-Yes, Louie and I will help you find the perfect suitor!

Meanwhile, Webby, Dewey, and Lena talked to Fethry about the same subject:

-Do you guys promise me?

-We promise you! The three of them nodded at the same time.

-But, for you to go on a date, you must dress decently! Webby said looking around him.

-What's wrong with my appearance? He asked.

-All, sorry for the sincerity! She answered.

-Okay!

-Webby is a transformation specialist, she will let you good, to meet some suitor that we can get to go out with you! Lena said.

-But they don't always say that if you want to conquer a person, you have to be yourself? He asked.

-You can be yourself without any problem, but you don't want to be presentable? Dewey asked.

-Well, yes but...

-Okay, take him to your house and turn him into the dream man, Webby! Dewey said.

-Okay, come on! He said pushing him toward the door.  
He locked himself in the door and said,

-But my work period will only end when the signal rings!

He barely finished speaking and the bell rang, indicating the end of the file.

-No more, come on Fethry, do not try to run away! She said continuing to push him.

Meanwhile at McDuck Manor:

-Don't you think you should apologize to Fenton? Louie suggested.

-That's what I was going to do! He said getting up from the bed with his optimistic countenance again.-Excuse me, Mr. McDuck. Where can I find Donald and Fenton? He politely asked for the information.

-You can find them in the living room, stay at the end of the hallway! He replied, pointing his finger at the direction of the corridor.

-Thank you! He said following the path.

Meanwhile, Webby arrived with Fethry and led him by the hand to his room. Arriving in the room, he greeted them:

-Hi!

-Hello Storkules! Fenton replied with a smile.

-So, i just wanted to say sorry!

-You have nothing to apologize for! He answered simply.

-You mean we can all be friends?

-We already are! They both responded at the same time.

-How nice. I found it very cool on the part of your nephews to get me a suitor!

-What do you mean? Sit here on the couch and tell us more! Donald said.

He sat down and the three of them talked together for a long time. 

Meanwhile, Webby took a suitcase under her bed, where she had a hairbrush, scissors, hair plank, babyliss, eyebrow tweezers, and other accoutrements that can be found in a hair salon. She called Huey, who was his assistant.

-Webby, are you sure you can move me? He asked a little unsure as to her.

-Of course, I've never had a dissatisfied customer! She replied taking a pair of scissors.

-And how many customers have you had?

-An... You, my granny, and Miss. Quackfaster are my first customers, but it will be all right, I promise. First, let's make those eyebrows, they are thicker than the sand we had to dig in an adventure of another day! She said taking a small hair clipper.

She crossed in one eyebrow and jumped back with her hands in her mouth, seeing that she made a mess.

-What happened Web ... He said going to them and seeing what she did, had the same reaction.

-Did something go wrong? Fethry asked.

-No! The two shouted at the same time.

-I mean, everything's under control! He laughed nervously.

-Let me see! He said trying to get a hand mirror from the side.

-No, just see after the transformation. Assistant, we'll need coal! Webby said.

Time skip:

Huey turned him in the swivel chair to the mirror.

-Ta-dah, what you think of your eyebrow's transformation?

-Even though I liked it, I'm even more handsome! He said admiring himself in the mirror.

-There's something missing! Webby said cutting the two hairs of his chin.-Now, can we pass on your haircut?

-No, no one's going to cut my hair! He said trying to protect the hair with his hands.

-Okay we will not cut your hair, let's see how the situation is! He said removing his cap and revealing his tangled hair.

-How are the things up here? He asked.

-It's a very rare case, but there's always a way! Webby replied.  
-What does he need this transformation for? Huey asked.

-We're planning to get a suitor to him, but we haven't found anyone yet! She answered.

-Let's talk over there! He said calling her to a corner and whispered.-Are you kidding me? Me and Louie are also trying to find a suitor for Storkules. And if ...

-Send the two to a date with each other? She finished the sentence.

-Yeah that's it, it might even work out because of the probabilities! He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

-Okay, so can I straighten your hair with a hair straightener? If you do, you'll only be able to bathe with a shower cap! She asked, returning to him.

-Can be! He replied.

Time skip:

It took a while, but they managed to straighten his hair.

-So what did you think? She asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

-I loved it!

-But something is missing! Huey said taking a red ribbon from his Woodchuck manual and tying it in his hair like the ponytail of the prince of the movie Beauty and the Beast .-It's perfect now!

-I don't know how you guys did it, but thanks! He smiled.

-You have to thanks to our sponsor, Louie! He replied.

-Okay! Fethry said getting up.

-But wait, I went to buy a suit for you to wear tonight! Huey said taking a yellow and red suit.

-Are you sure I can't wear my own clothes? He asked.

-I said presentable!

-Okay, okay, I'm going to wear these clothes. Even because you spent money on it!

He took a check, signed $ 200 and gave it to him.

-It was good to do business with you! Huey replied by placing the check under the cap.

-Webby, are you ready to ... That thing? Beakley asked, not wanting to make it clear to Huey and Fethry that she was also looking for a boyfriend / girlfriend.

-My job is done, now I'm going to fix my granny! She said going with her grandma to her room.

Over there...

-Well, there's no problem with you that needs an extreme transformation, you're beautiful anyway! Webby said.

-I'm flattered, so what are you going to do? She asked.

-Hmm ... I know! She said going to the wardrobe and taking the dress she wore at the auction of episode 17. 

-Wear that dress and I'll arm your hair!

-Are you sure I still fit in that dress? She asked.

-Yeah, why else would you be keep him? She said coming up to her back and stapling her hair. -Ready!

-I'm not that bad! She said looking at herself in the mirror.

-But something is missing, I know! She said taking her pocket, a butterfly goggles.-Wear these glasses instead of what you're wearing now!

-Okay!

-My work with you is over!

-Thanks, Darling! She smiled and handed $ 200 to her.

-Thank you, Granny! She said coming out of the room.  
Arriving in the bedroom, Fethry had put on the suit.

-Until that I'm very handsome in this suit!

-You're right, you are! She commented.-Here, administrator! She said giving the money to Huey.

-I'll arrange to invest it as soon as possible. How should Storkules be now?

-You have to go upstairs with Webby so she can make you a transformation! Louie told him.

-I don't think i have to! He said snapping his fingers and magically appeared in a suit and with his hair cut off.

-Okay, but you still owe us the money! He replied by reaching out.

-But you don't work on adventures? He asked.

-Adventures and whatever else comes in our heads! He replied.

-Donald, can you lend me $ 200? He asked.

-Here! Donald said handing the money over to his nephew.

-Until you're doing fine with the business, Louie, I think I'll ask you to hire me too! Fenton commented and the four of them laughed.

-It was good to do business with you!

Time skip:

Arriving at the back of the mansion, where they rented from Scrooge for a small amount, Fethry arrived and was dazzled by the ambience of the restaurant. He saw his name written on one of the tables and sat down to wait for his suitor. He was extremely nervous, because he was new in this matter of "dating," but tried to act as naturally as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly thereafter, a duck of sunglasses arrived and cloth covering her head, appearing disguised to be unrecognized, as soon as she saw her name on the table, she removed her glasses and cloth, revealing herself to be Miss. Quackfaster, who even without the bow, ponytail, her glasses and a more modern look:

Fethry recognized her immediately, since he had been working for Money Bin for a few months.

-Miss Quackfaster, did you come on a date too? He greeted her.

-Oh, hi Fethry, today I'm just Emily. Answering your question, yes! She said sitting down.

-Let me tell you, you look stunning today! He praised her.

-Thank you, you don't look too bad either! She answered.

-Come on Bentina, you can do it. The trick of everything is to act naturally! Miss. Beakley mentally talked to herself as she walked to the back of the mansion.

Arriving at Quackfaster, she immediately recognized her:

-Emily?

-Bentina?

-Are you my date? They both asked at the same time and laughed.

-These kids are awesome! Beakley shook his head as he sat down in his place.

Storkules came to his table and asked:

-Uh... Are you Fethry?

-Ye-ye-yeah, yeah, you're Storkules? He asked stammering.

-Yes! He replied.

-Wait a minute! Fethry said getting up and pulling up the chair for him to sit down.

-Thanks, what a gentleman!

-Is nothing! He said sitting back in place.

-Finally, everyone has arrived. Go there! Webby ordered Dewey.

Dewey went to their table and handed out the menus.

-Can I take the order? He asked, picking up a notebook and a pencil.

The four of them opened the menus and only one thing was written.

-But Dewey, it's only written here ... Storkules said before being cut unintentionally by Fethry.

-Is the pasta good? He asked.

-Yes, Huey make her! He replied.

-So I want!

-Okay, I want it too! Storkules solved instead of complaining and take everything to jest like Fethry!

-Okay two buns and you ladies?

-I think I'll want the pasta! Beakley laughed.

-I also, the variety is great! Quackfaster made the ironic joke and laughed with her.

-Okay, I'll bring the order! He said retiring.

-Well, tell me more about yourself. What kind of thing makes you cheerly? Fethry asked him.

-Well, I like Greek games, because after all I am ...

-Hey hold on a little ... Now that I have realized that you are the Storkules of Greek mythology. I have too slow a reasoning! He laughed.

-No problem, I'm not the smartest of demigods or gods either, so we're in the same boat! He replied.

-I know what it's like not to be the smartest in the family!

When they looked down, they saw Fethry's tiny hand under his larger hand. The two smiled crookedly and blushed, but they did not move away as they talked over each other. Between Bentina and Emily she was silent until she said:

-Well, you finally left that gigantic library, eh?

-Yeah, I know I always have the company of the books, but I was missing someone to talk to. Maybe someone like you! She blurted out at the end.-I mean...

-That's okay, me too! Beakley smiled.

Lena and Dewey took the pastas to them.

Time skip:

Webby climbed the small stage that existed there between the two tables and announced:

-Good night couples, or future couples. I'm here to play a song!

She picked up the violin and played "Con te partiro".

-What beautiful music, these kids really thought of everything! Fethry said wiping the tears of emotion with a handkerchief.

-Are you okay, Donald's cousin? Storkules asked.

-Yes! He responded by turning and their eyes met.

Their faces involuntarily approach and touch. Their heads knew it was a bit rushed a first kiss on the first date, but their hearts felt it was meant to be. Fethry's mom always told him that when he found true love, he would know. The day has come. As they parted, they gave little nervous laughs.

-I think someone stole my heart again faster than I thought! He whispered.

-You're the first to do this feat for me! Fethry replied in another whisper. They were both smiling and happy.

Webby and the boys celebrated quietly.


End file.
